The present embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for repairing tissue.
Sutures are often used to repair various imperfections in tissue. For example, flaws, holes, tears, bulges, a deliberate cut or incision may all be repaired using sutures. In the case of a rotator cuff tendon tear, sutures may be used to help re-attach the torn or receded portion of the rotator cuff tendon to the humerus bone. Sutures are also used to repair glenoid labrum tears and superior labrum anterior and posterior (SLAP) tears.